Murder in the Future
by Haya Hiaru
Summary: Datang ke masa depan, tanpa tau penyebabnya. Juga tak bisa pulang ke rumah. Hanya satu cara agar bisa kembali ke masa lalu, yaitu harus bisa menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Apakah mereka bisa memecahkan kasus tersebut dan kembali pulang?/bad summary/first fic


**Session Talkshow :**

Azuya : Hallo readers, ini adalah fic collab pertama kami (walaupun lebih banyak Azuya yang kerja).Semoga readers suka, berhubung Azuya suka hal hal yang berbau **_mystery_** dan **_horror_**, jadi Azuya buat deh sesuai keinginan Azuya. Haru-**_chan_**, ngomong dong, dari tadi diam aja.

Haru : ...

Azuya : Hei, ngomong dong.

Haru : ...

Karin : Haru-**_chan_** kenapa?

Azuya : Nggak tau

Karin : Haru-**_chan_** *mukul muka Haru pakai panci**_ Kaa-san_**.*

Haru : ...

Azuya : Ya udah kalau nggak mau ngomong, kenapa sih ni anak. Berikut ceritanya readers, Cekidot.

* * *

**Title** **:** Murder in the Future

**Chapter 1** **:** Go to The Future

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Murder in the Future © Haya Hiaru

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Mystery, Romance, Sci-fi.

**Warning : **OOC, AR, typo, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung, alur kenceng, dll.

**Summary : **Datang ke masa depan, tanpa tau penyebabnya. Juga tak bisa pulang ke rumah. Hanya satu cara agar bisa kembali ke masa lalu, yaitu harus bisa menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Apakah mereka bisa memecahkan kasus tersebut dan kembali pulang?/bad summary/first fic.

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Murder in the Future**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah sekolah elit di Jepang, terdapat 3 orang siswa yang paling terkenal, yaitu, Hanazono Karin, dia adalah siswa tercantik di sekolah itu, selanjutnya, Kujyou Kazune, siapa yang tak kenal dengan siswa yang satu ini, selain yang terpintar di sekolah tersebut, dia juga yang tertampan di sekolah itu. Dan yang terakhir, Kujyou Himeka, gadis manis nan lugu ini merupakan sepupu dari Kujyou Kazune, dia merupakan siswa terpandai setelah Kazune.

"Kazune-_**kun**_!" panggil Karin kepada Kazune.

"Hn..." jawab Kazune singkat.

"Kau tau dimana Himeka-_**chan**_?" tanya Karin kepada Kazune.

"Tidak, mungkin di ruang OSIS." jawab Kazune kemudian.

"Untuk apa dia ke ruang OSIS? Setauku semua tugas kita telah selesai." ucap Karin yang mulai bingung.

"Kau tanyakan sendiri ke Himeka-chan. Aku ingin membaca, jangan ganggu aku." kata Kazune.

"Dasar ketua OSIS gadungan! Aku bingung kenapa kau bisa terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS, padahal kerjamu tak becus." ucap Karin.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tau, coba kau tanyakan kepada orang yang memilihku." jawab Kazune santai.

"Huh, aku ingin mencari Himeka-_**chan**_ dulu, _**jaa ne**_." ujar karin ketus.

Karin lalu keluar dari perpustakaan, ia berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Ya, mereka bertiga merupakan Ketua OSIS, sekretaris, dan bendahara OSIS.

Kini Karin sudah berada di depan ruang OSIS. Ia mencoba membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan.

"Himeka-_**chan**_!" panggil Karin, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Himeka-_**chan**_!" panggil Karin sekali lagi sambil berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Saat Karin sibuk mencari Himeka, ia terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

"AWWW,..." kata Karin sambil meringis kesakitan.

Ia lalu melihat ke sekitar, apa sebenarnya yang ia sandung. Ia lalu melihat sesuatu yang dekat dengan kakinya. Ternyata itu adalah kaki milik Himeka.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Karin seraya mencoba membangunkan Himeka.

"E-ehh, _**Gomen ne**_ Karin-_**chan**_. Aku benar-benar lelah, sehingga tak kuat menahan kantuk." jawabnya.

"Hahh, ya sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore." kata Karin kemudian.

"Baiklah, tapi dimana Kazune-_**kun**_?" tanya Himeka kepada Karin.

"Kazune-_**kun**_? Tadi dia ada di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku." jawab Karin.

"Owh, ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Himeka.

"Hahh, terserah padamu." jawab Karin malas.

Himeka lalu membereskan barangnya yang berserakan di ruang OSIS. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Kazune-_**kun**_! Ayo kita pulang." pinta Himeka kepada Kazune.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ingin di sini." jawab Kazune.

"Kazune-_**kun**_, kau mau tak makan seharian?" tanya Himeka sambil men-_**death glare**_ Kazune.

"Hahh, baiklah, ayo kita pulang sekarang!" ujar Kazune.

"Ayo!" jawab Himeka sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Karin hanya menurut sambil ikut berjalan menuju halaman sekolah.

"A-anooo,..." kata Himeka tergagap.

"Ada apa Himeka-_**chan**_?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Aku ingin lewat hutan." katanya.

"Kenapa? Hari sudah sore, nanti kita lambat sampai di rumah." jawab Karin kemudian.

"E-Ettooo, aku ada janji dengan Miyon-_**chan**_, katanya aku harus ke rumahnya untuk suatu urusan. Dan rumahnya terletak di dekat hutan." jawab Himeka.

"Biar kami temani! Ya kan Kazune-_**kun**_?" tanya Karin kepada Kazune.

"Hn,.." jawab Kazune singkat.

"Hehehehe, _**Arigatou**_ Karin-_**chan**_, Kazune-_**kun**_." kata Himeka bahagia.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah hutan, jalan menuju hutan berlawanan arah dengan rumah mereka. Sehingga memperjauh perjalanan.

"Ahhh, jauh sekali rumah Miyon-_**chan**_." keluh Karin.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." kata Himeka kemudian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin tak sabaran, Himeka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_**Yokatta**_, kaki ku sudah sakit karena berjalan jauh." kata Karin.

"Sabar Karin-chan, sebentar lagi kita sampai." ucap Himeka menghibur Karin. Karin hanya tersenyum.

Kazune yang dari tadi sibuk membaca tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar hampir masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang.

"Kazune-_**kun**_. Awas!" teriak Karin.

Tapi Kazune yang merupakan siswa terpandai dalam bidang apapun, dengan mudah melompati lubang itu sambil terus melihat buku yang ia pegang. Karin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tercengang tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kau hebat Kazune-_**kun**_." kata Karin kemudian.

"Hnn,..." jawab Kazune singkat.

"Hei, apa ini?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Ada apa Himeka-**_chan_**?" tanya Karin kepada Himeka.

"Aku menemukan ini." jawab Himeka sambil menunjukkan sebuah kristal _**safir**_.

"Wah, itu pasti barang mahal." kata Karin kemudian.

"Kalau kita menjualnya, kita bisa kaya raya." kata Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang kaya.

Kazune yang tertinggal jauh di belakang tidak tau apa-apa, tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol tubuh Himeka dan menyebabkan kristal itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping keping.

"KAZUNE-_**KUN**_! AKU BARU SAJA MEMBAYANGKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA MENJADI ORANG KAYA, TAPI TERNYATA MALAH KAU HANCURKAN MIMPIKU!" teriak Karin penuh emosi kepada Kazune, Kazune hanya lanjut membaca tanpa melihat ke arah Karin.

"Hei, lihat itu!" kata Himeka mencairkan suasana.

"Ada apa Himeka-_**chan**_?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Lihat pecahan kristal tadi, pecahan itu bergerak." jawab Himeka.

Karin dan Kazune lalu melihat pecahan kristal tadi dengan seksama. Pecahan itu bergerak, lalu berkumpul menjadi satu, perlahan lahan pecahan kristal itu semakin melebar. Tak berapa lama, pecahan itu berubah menjadi sebuah portal, mereka pun terhisap ke dalam portal itu.

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat berada di dalam portal hitam, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah negeri yang tak biasa.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

**Bagaimana minna fic collab kami?**

**Apakah menarik, atau malah aneh?**

**Mohon tinggal kan jejak kamu di kotak review**

**Kami senang menerima kritik dan saran**

**Fic collab pertama minna**

**By : ****Haya Hiaru**


End file.
